Blood Lust and Pixie Dust
by themermaidfairy
Summary: In the Makai, cross breeds are usually shunned or rejected... except for Amara. Crossed with the genes of a Vampire and a Pixie, her power and Spirit Energy are incredibly rare and desirable. Finally escaping the clutches of the evil Shinjo and his plans to make her his warrior and Queen, something sinister is awakened inside Amara.. and she won't be safe for long. HieixOC


200 years ago, deep in the belly of the Makai, a demon child was born. A little girl with dark hair, unusual, striking lavender eyes, and a strange mix of demonic genes.

Her mother, a beautiful woman on the shorter side with pale skin and lavender eyes matching the child's, was a Pixie.

She possessed the ability of healing, as well as Magic, such as spells, curses, and potions.

Her father, a polar opposite of her mother, was tall, tan, with dark hair, dark eyes... and fangs. A Vampire.

His powers were a bit different... far more powerful and dangerous.

The ability to blend with and control the elements of shadows. The thirst for blood. The extreme strength.

This child was a product of two very different creatures, an almost unthinkable pair that had rarely been crossed... She was a Blood Pixie.

The combination of energies and DNA was bound to be a dangerous mix, and both parents knew this. But it didn't matter.. They were in love, both with each other and with their new baby girl.

Knowing it wasn't safe for their daughter, now named Amara, in the small village they lived in, the pair packed up their lives and took refuge miles away, in a small cabin deep in the forrest.

-5 years passed by...-

Five year old Amara pranced around the yard of the cabin in the middle of the woods.

She giggled as she chased an orange butterfly from flower to flower, her long black hair brushing against her back.

Amara's mother kept a close wach on her as she hung the freshly washed laundry on the clothing line.

"Oh, Amara!" She called out to her daughter, placing her hands on her hips, "Don't get that kimono dirty, it's the only one you've got that has no-"

Before the mother could finish her sentence, the small girl tripped and fell into the grass, sliding on her stomach a bit in the dirt. Sure enough, the light blue fabric was soiled with black and green smudges.

"... Stains on it." Her mother mumbled that last part of her sentence, and sighed as Amara began to wail from the impact of the fall.

The slender framed Pixie woman strode to her daughter's side, kneeling beside her and stroking her silky hair.

Amara sniffled and held her left knee. It was scraped and bleeding a bit, smeared with dirt.

"Shhh," Her mother shushed her soothingly, "Mama will make it all better."

She palced her hands over Amara's knee, and a soft glow began to eminate from beneath her palms.

Slowly, the scrape disappeared, leaving fresh new skin where the scrape hand been. The little girl wiped her tears and smiled up at her mother, who kissed her forehead.

"Better?" She asked her daughter. Amara nodded. "Good.. Now let's go inside and get washed up, your father will be home in just a little while."

With that, she stood up, and Amara followed her inside the small cottage, giggling and chattering the whole way through the door.

-Nightfall..-

Amara's father had been out late, passed her bedtime. She was sound asleep in her room at the far end of the cottage.

Her mother stood in the kitchen, washing dishes from the early dinner they had had. She sighed as she set the plate she had just soaped up back in the sink, staring out the kitchen window. She could usually see when her husband was emerging through the trees and on his way home for the evening.

It was unusual for him to be late, but she just assumed he had been held up at some point, and would be home any minute. His dinner, a plate of fish, rice, and steamed vegetables, was wrapped up and waiting for him in the small ice box. He usually liked a small glass of animal blood with his meal, but she refused to prepare that part. Her husband would usually prepare that for himself, when she wasn't looking.

Finally, after each dish was washed, dried, and stowed away in the small cupboards, she heard the front door creak open, and click shut. A smile glowed upon her face as she hurried and opened the ice box door, snatching the plate, and letting the hinged door fall

"Hello, dear," She said while unwrapping the plate and tossing the tin foil in the waste basket. She rounded the corner of the kitchen and living room, "I'm so glad you're here, I thought you'd never-"

Her body froze as she arrived in the living room and laid eyes on a total stranger, not her husband, the man she was expecting. Her eyes widened and began to quiver. The plate of food dropped from the her hands, and clattered against the wood floor. Fish, vegetables, and rice flew and slid in every direction.

The man she was looking at was tall and slender, but had muscle tone. He wore a mask covering half his face, from mouth to nose. His long silver hair covered one of his evil, black eyes, looking like two black holes. He wore long black leather pants, pointed toe boots, and a red trench coat over his shirtless torso.

The Pixie's eyes dropped to the mystery man's hand, holding a gleaming, razor sharp sword, stained and dripping with fresh blood. Her eyes filled with tears, fearing the blood belonged to her

"Wh-wh-who are you..?" The woman demanded, so quiet her voice was almost inaudible.

The man tilted his head eerily, and although the woman could not see his mouth, she could tell he was grinning sickly.

"I'm here for the girl," He hissed, not answering her initial question.

Amara's mother gasped, and instinctively looked down the hall towards her daughter's room.

The evil man began to chuckle, causing the woman to whip her head back in his direction.

"So she's down this hallway.." He said slyly, glancing down the hall and taking a step toward the Pixie, "This will be easier than I thought."

Terrified but desperate to protect her child, Amara's mother began casting spells and curses, doing all she could to take down the strange man in her home.

But, it was no use. The battle lasted only a minute or so, the man dodging all of her attempts to slay him, or at least subdue him. All it took was one slash of his mighty sword... Blood splattered on the cottage wall, and the woman's body collapsed face first on the ground, a pool of blood seeping onto the floor and soaking her long tangled hair.

The man chuckled once more, licking a bit of blood that he splashed onto his pale hands. He turned on his heel, and started down the hall now that there was nothing in his way. He arrived at the last door on the left, and pushed it open with his index finger.

Inside, the small girl he was after slept soundly in her bed. Smirking, the man gently pulled back the covers, and lifted to girl into his arms. She was fragile and light as a feather.

As the man walked through the hallway, Amara stirred.

"Mama..?" She cooed as she looked up, but she didn't see her mother or father. Her eyes widened and she became frightened. Who was this man she'd never seen before? Why was he carrying her out of her room?

As he rounded the corner of the hallway and into the dark living room, Amara glanced down and caught a horrible sight... Her mother's body, laying face down, soaked in blood.

Her eyes filled with hot tears and she began to struggle.

"MAMA!" She screamed, "MAMA!"

The man ignored the girl's cries and struggles, keeping on his path to the outside.

The cool night air whipped around the little girl and she began to shiver, feeling her tears cool against her face.

As the man walked into the trees, another cruel sight formed before the small girl's eyes...

Looking upward, she could see a man hanging from a tree limb... as the man walked closer, she could see the body of her father, slashed up and bleeding from a gash in his throat. His eyes were empty and souless, almost looking sad as the man passed by.

A drop of the very same blood landed on the girl's forehead as they passed under the tree her parent had been hung in. She lay in the strange man's arms, frozen in fear and sadness, the sights of her dead parents burned into her brain forever...

She lay motionless as the man walked on for what seemed like forever through the woods, with only the pale light of the moon to guide them.

Finally, sleep overtook her, an impure sleep poisoned with blood, nightmares, and horrors..

-14 years later..-

A slender girl around the height of 5'0"" stood in the top floor of a tall stone castle. She stared out the barred window at the land of the Makai; dark orange skies, vast forrest, and the tiny village surrounding the castle. Smoke rose from a few chimneys of small cabins.

She shut her lavender eyes, brimmed with thick, dark lashes, and let out a sigh.

Amara, now 19 years old, had been kept in the castle, only allowed in the caged back courtyard for two hours a day to train, for fourteen years. Her master, who had kidnapped her when she was a child, had been drawing the power of her cross breed forcefully from her body since she had been brought to the castle that first dreadful night. She could still remember the smell of blood in her home all those years ago...

His name was Shinjo, and he was a powerful, and very evil S class demon. A lord of darkness, hundreds of weak demons obeyed his every command, bowing at his feet.

Amara, on the other hand, was different to him. She was a prized jewel, the power enclosed inside her to become an intense, powerful fighting machine, and she was well on her way. Her Vampire drawn strength was incredible, her shadow controling abilities were superb and deadly, and she was drilled and ran ragged until she learned all the most effective and lethal poisonous potions, spells, and curses from her Pixie Genes.

She was very powerful, indeed. But what she lacked was the feeling of a soul, of happiness and peace with herself and her mind... that had been robbed of her when she was only a child. Naturally, the young demon girl was filled with rage and resentment that she had kept dormant for so long. But what would be the use of expressing her emotions? She'd only get lashes for it, or a week in the cellar like she'd been dealt many times before for disobeying her master Shinjo.

So she was a walking shell of a being, mindlessly obeying and going along with every word the silver haired man leaked from his slimey mouth. It made her sick, but what was she to do until she knew a way to escape... without losing her life. It would be impossible to escape without a clear, fool proof plan. So she waited, day after day, night after night, enduring grueling training and nearly sleepless nights locked in highest room of the south-most castle tower. Her body had become accustomed to the exhaustion.

The mixed-breed demon girl traveled the cold, lonely halls of the castle day after day for weeks on end, training mindlessly and going through the motions. Not saying a word, other than the typical "Yes, sir", "No, sir," "I'm sorry, sir" to Shinjo, wishing she could slash his throat with every breath she used to utter those filthy words.

It was as if Amara's life was set on repeat of the same horrible, miserable day... until one evening when everything suddenly changed, and became just a little more terrifying...

Nightfall had just blanketed the stone castle, and Amara had just finished a long day of polishing her spell casting, still having yet to perfect it completely. She was battered and bruised, but that was nothing compared to previous injuries, including broken bones and gaping, bloody gashes.

Not feeling the least bit tired, Amara made her way up the winding staircase to her dungeon of a room, when she was stopped by a familiar voice that made her skin crawl.

"Amara."

She stopped dead in her tracks and directed her electric violet eyes at the foot of the stair case, where Shinjo stood. He had a cold, blank expression on his face, his hands in the pockets of his black dojo style pants. As always, he was shirtless, his toned chest and arms exposed, battle scars tainting his skin. His hair, now long past his shoulders, was pulled back in a ponytail, making each of his deep black eyes visible.

"Yes, sir" Amara replied emotionlessly, hating those words every time they dripped from her tounge... He was scum, not "sir".

"Come with me." Shinjo replied as he turned his back to her and began walking down the corridor, "I must speak with you."

Amara's stomach twisted. What could this be? Shinjo had never requested to have a word with her... she knew something was up, but her feet led her back down the staircase and down the corridor anyway, following behind the man that had her life in his hands.

The walk was short and silent as the two finally arrived at their destination; Shinjo's room. He held the door open for the young demoness, who stared into the dark space skeptically.

"Go in." He ordered her with a grin, "I won't bite."

Amara felt as if she could puke, walking inside the room with a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She heard the door softly shut behind her, and her heart skipped a beat at the next sound... the turn of a lock. She stood still and stared around the room; dimly lit, stone walls, red curtains and sheets on the bed, dressers, book shelves, and candles of all sorts.

"Amara," Shinjo began, creeping up behind her, "You're a young woman now... and a beautiful one at that."

She gulped as she felt Shinjo's clamy hands brush against her neck, gently smoothing her long, straight black hair into his hands and tossing it over her left shoulder, leaving her pale, slender neck exposed. Her eyes became wide and frightened.

"Sir.." She whispered, but was ignored. Shinjo simply kept talking, never leaving his spot behind her.

"I've trained you to be such a good little warrior," He hissed into her ear, "Your power is just as I expected it would be... incredible. I suppose now would be the best time to let you in on the rest of my plans for you, my darling..."

Amara was shocked as she felt Shinjo's hot, slimey tounge run the length of her neck. He groaned in satisfaction, causing the girl's stomach to turn. She could have vomited, but simply squeezed her eyes shut instead.

"Now that I've got you as a soldier for my army," The silver haired man kept on, running his hands down her sides and to her hips, tightening his grip and causing her to gasp softly, "I plan on making you my wife... my mate... my Queen."

It was as if Amara's blood ceased to pump through her veins, as if the air was sucked out of her lungs, leaving them shriveled and useless. She fought to catch her breath, her mind screaming at her muscles to move as Shinjo's hands made their way around her middle to her stomach... still traveling lower to the brim of her pants.

Her master chuckled from behind her.

"You're such a good girl..." He whispered to her, "Standing so still... I've taught you to behave well."

He began to undo her belt, ripping it through her belt loops and tossing it to the floor. Before she knew it, her black jeans were unbuttoned, and Shinjo's hand was slipping to her panty line, dangerously close...

"This will be fun," Shinjo whispered hoarsly, rasing the hairs on the back of Amara's neck. She could feel his smirk against her skin, "You'll love it."

His hands creeped lower, lower,,, Amara's eyes stung with angry tears, until finally she gathered the strength to unlock her terrified muscles.

"NO!" She heard her voice erupt, suprised it came from her own throat. The next thing she knew, her leg swung around in a powerful round house kick, cracking into the side of Shinjo's face as if propelled on it's own. His hands were ripped from Amara's body, and he stumbled across the floor, losing his balance and falling to his knees.

Amara scurried backwards until she was pinned against a wall with no where to go, scrambling to button her pants. She knew it was about to get ugly...

Shinjo spat blood on the ground, and began chuckling. Slowly, with his back to her, he stood up, his chuckle growing into a cackle.

Amara watched fearfully as the man turned around, shadows conturing his face.

"That was a mistake, little one.." He whispered to her, an evil grin growing on his bloodly lips.

Before she knew it, Shinjo was in front of her, his powerful hand wrapped around her throat. She grasped his wrist, staring into his eyes as he lifted her off the ground.

"Did you think you could harm me, dear..?" He asked her as he tillted his head to the side, sending a shiver of terror down the young girl's spine, "Foolish.."

Shinjo tossed her across the room, and she landed on the bed, bouncing once or twice with the impact.

Before she could scramble back up, Shinjo was ontop of her, pinning her wrists to the mattress. She struggled to free herself, but to no avail. This only caused Shinjo to tighten his grip on her wrists, nearly crushing them. She didn't cry out though, only clenched her teeth. She didn't want her master to know he was hurting her.

"There's no use trying to hdie it," Shinjo told Amara, as if reading her mind, "I know you're in pain... it's so obvious." He laughed evilly.

Finally, Amara stopped her struggling, staring into the deep, souless eyes of the predator above her.

"When I'm through with you," He whispered into her ear, leaning down so his lips just barely brushed her skin, "You're going to regret what you've done.."

Shinjo leaned back up, using one hand to pin both Amara's wrists above her head. The young girl simply lay still, breathing heavily... A strange feeling was beginning to wash over her.

The man's mouth was still bloody, a thin line of the red liquid dripping from his bottom lip. As he shifted above her, a single drop escaped from his lip, free falling down onto the corner of Amara's mouth. At first she was disgusted... but then, as the metallic taste leaked through her lips and coated her tounge, something strange began to happen... Amara's body began to burn, her vision turning red and fuzzy. Her breathing became fast and jagged, her blood feeling as if it was pumping through her veins with enormous force with every pound of her heart.

Shinjo's eyes immediately became puzzled and paniced as he stared down at the girl pinned below him. Her violet eyes were now red, deep blood red... Her hair shifted from her face, revealing a strange black mark; looking almost like black pulsating spider veins; reaching from the left side of her forehead, across her left eye, and fading into her left cheek.

"What is this..." Shinjo whispered, not moving from his position on the bed, "I've never seen anything like it before-"

Amara suddenly let out a loud screech, revealing her Vampire fangs... They were now sharper and more elongated. Her taste for blood had been activated... But all too much the wrong way. Shinjo had been confident that Amara had made the dire mistake of striking him... but in reality, it was he who had made the most costly mistake.

WIth ease, the infuriated Amara threw Shinjo from her body, tossing him across the room like a ragdoll. He recovered quickly, defending himself from the charging girl. She snapped her fangs at his neck, uttering blood curdeling screeches and roars. She was after his blood... and she was thirsty for every last drop.

Shinjo dodged most of her attempts at sinking her fangs into him, but was finally nailed as he threw both his arms up to block Amara's next attack.

"AAAARGH..!" He let out a loud groan as the hallf-breed demoness sank her razor sharp fangs into the flesh of his forearm, sucking the blood hungrily from his veins. It was enough to fuel her, as well as weaken Shinjo enough to allow her to rip open the locked door with her sheer strength powered now by blood lust. She dashed down the hallways, which were dark as could be, only illuminated by the light of the stars the shone through the spaced out windows.

Her body worked like a machine, turning corners and leaping staircases without much brain activity.

Before she knew it, she was outside the castle. The night air was crisp and felt amazing against her skin.

Her vision still blurred red and her entire body still feeling as though it was on fire, Amara took off into the woods, never slowing down. She wouldn't stop running until she knew she was safe... or until she ran out of power to go any further.

Amara was determined to find a new place, to start a new life, and hopefully, possibly, become one with herself for the first time in her life..

-End Chapter 1-


End file.
